NeS2 Post 1871
NeS2 Post 1871 Britt, Polly Simon, Kaptin Kwanza and Ohqeanos Simon are running from the authorities on the planet Espa-nol when they almost run into the Current Marquis Rosslefot of Discharding' '''who is here for the Espa-nol's Annual Steampunk Technology Convention. He introduces them to his latest Engine, a kind of device from the Discharding universe each with a specific function - in this case it causes an itchy spot on the back of a person's right hand. Ohqeanos compares it to a Deus Ex Machine but Rosslefot makes the distinction that a Deus Ex Machine is story-warping, while an Engine is reality-warping as Discharding has little narrative to form. In the present Arkng Thand pauses listening to Britt the Legend and seeks to communicate with Aariadon, Chancellor of NeShattered, after a major plot-hole is detected in Rome. Post ''Originally Posted by 'Britt the Legend: Chapter Thirty-Six'' '''Britt: *gasping for breath* We can't keep running forever, we need some place to hide! Ohqeanos isn't winded at all as he replies. Ohqeanos: Up ahead! There's a lot of smoke, we can hide in it. Britt: *huffing and puffing* Okay... so I know Polly's an adventurer and in... great shape *gasp WHEEZE* and Kaptin is a sackful of bones... but why is Ohq... not winded? Polly: He's quite the long-distance runner. Ohqeanos perks up at being so singled out for his capability. Polly: Comes from his habit of constantly running away. Ohqeanos slumps again. Kaptin: Stop jawing, friends, we're almost there! The four adventurers plunge into the cloud of smoke... but it's not smoke. It's steam. The steam is filled with loud noises - people milling about, gears grinding, machines clanking, pipes puffing the steam. Barely able to see anything, Ohqeanos runs smack into someone. Polly, right behind him, smacks into him. Then Britt smacks into her, and finally Kaptin smacks into Britt, and they all end up in a heap on the ground. Current Marquis Rosslefot of Discharding: I say! This is most undignified. Hardly what I would expect of the inhabitants of a steampunk world. The adventurers pick themselves up off the ground, and Polly pulls the tall alien gentleman to his feet. He is wearing a dapper suit of VictorianVictorian fashion article, Wikipedia.'' style, despite being an alien.'' Britt: Are you kidding? Everyone here speaks with drawls. Very undignified. Marquis Rosslefot: Ah! I judge by your accent that you are not Espa-nol natives either. Polly: Indeed not. I am the Lady Polly Simon, Princess of Jupiter, and this is my entourage. We seem to have lost our guide; where might we be? Marquis Rosslefot: You're at Espa-nol's Annual Steampunk Technology Convention! I traveled here from my home universe of Discharding to see. He gestures at a steampunk device whose silhouette can barely be seen through all the steam. Marquis Rosslefot: I brought a small sample of my universe's steampunk magitech, so I can demonstrate how superior Discharding steampunk is to this backwards little world. Britt: Bit of a snob there... Marquis Rosslefot: Only a bit? I must try harder. I would have already activated this Engine, but unfortunately I cannot find the activation switch without my monocle. My son, the future Marquis, is constantly making off with it, despite the fact that he was one of his own. He likes to wear two monocles for some reason. Ohqeanos is examining the 'Engine'. Ohqeanos: I recognize the basic principle of this device. It's... similar to a Deux Ex Machine. Marquis Rosslefot: Oh yes, I've heard of those! Discharding has many many Engines, but they work through reality warping, not story warping. There aren't any major stories set in my universe, I'm afraid; very little narrative to wield, you see. Also, Deux Ex Machines tend to be useable for any number of purposes, whereas each Engine has a very specific function. We have Engines to brew tea, and Engines to move planets. Polly: And what is your Engine's function? Britt: Hopefully to brew tea, I could go for a cuppa. Kaptin: But you have tea powers... Britt: I need to refuel! Marquis Rosslefot: My Engine creates an itchy spot on the back of a person's right hand. The four adventurers stare at him. Marquis Rosslefot: I know, right? Truly a work of modern Discharding genius. No rush trying to find words. Britt: That... is the bloody most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And I've heard a lot of ridiculous things. Ohqeanos: Found the switch! With a click, the Engine comes to life, belching steam and grinding gears. The other three adventurers yelp as the backs of their right hands start itching. Thrawn: Mister President, there's been an incident in Rome. A class-5 plothole manifested for under a minute before spontaneously shutting. Thand pauses his audiobook of Britt the Legend. Thand: Interesting. Connect me to Aariadon, Chancellor of the Shattered NeS... References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post